Playground Love
by MissLibertine
Summary: Porque, después de todo, no son más que un par de adolescentes disfrutando cada segundo de su primer romance. Drabbles inconexos de la tabla número uno de Lemon de Retos a la Carta. Klaine.
1. Kiss

**Título:** Kiss.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _And I Remember Every Kiss by Jens Lekman.  
><em>

_____«____And I remember every kiss_____ like my first kiss»_____ _

Blaine no puede recordar con exactitud la cantidad de veces que ha besado a Kurt. Ni siquiera podría contar la cantidad de veces que lo ha hecho ese lunes, en el que los dos han ocupado furtivamente la sala de ensayo de los _Warblers_ y, ataviados en sus desordenados uniformes, se han acomodado en un rincón del sofá. Los abrazos han llevado a las sonrisas cómplices, las cuales pronto acabaron en besos fugaces e inevitablemente desembocaron en una batalla entre sus bocas por llevar el control de la situación.

El joven Anderson sabe que podría besar a Kurt una y otra vez, con la misma ansiedad y nerviosismo de su primer beso. Es perfectamente conciente que podría quedarse besandolo toda su vida, hasta que el aire se le agotara o los labios se le cayeran del rostro.

El último pensamiento le causa un leve ataque de risa que, como consecuencia, sacude la boca de su compañero, a la que aún se aferra persistentemente.

—¿Te estás riendo? —pregunta Kurt, auténticamente confundido. Blaine se niega a dejarlo alejarse mucho, aún su aliento haciéndole cálidas caricias en el rostro.

—Tuve una imagen mental bastante tonta —comenta él, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿A qué te…?

—_No, Wes,_ no_ deberíamos entrar, porque Blaine y Kurt se han encerrado ahí hace como una hora_ —asegura Jeff, del otro lado de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los aludidos escuchen_—. ¡Y Dios sabe que no estoy interesado en descubrir que tanto hacen ahí adentro!_

El joven Hummel se sonroja y Blaine ríe despreocupadamente, depositando un último y casto beso en la boca de su compañero, antes de ponerse de pie y arreglar un poco su ropa. Es Kurt quien lo toma de sopetón de la manga de la chaqueta y vuelve a jalarlo hacia el sofá, reclamando una última unión de sus labios antes que el ensayo comience.

Y cuando Kurt hace esas cosas, llevándose la poca cordura que ha a dejado dentro de él después de iniciado su romance, es imposible que el joven solista pueda contar la cantidad de besos que se han dado. Si alguien le jura que dos más dos son cinco mientras Kurt lo besa, Blaine lo aceptaría sin rechistar.


	2. First Time

**Título:** First Time.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Varios spoilers de la segunda temporada, hasta el final de la misma.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Glass In The Park by Alex Turner.  
><em>

_____«_________And I'll wait for you, as if I'm waiting for the stone to stop»._____ _

—Entonces, ¿vosotros habéis tenido ya vuestra primera vez o no?

Kurt casi escupe el café que esta bebiendo y Blaine abre los ojos con sorpresa. Incluso cuando una pregunta de aquel tipo es totalmente esperable de alguien como Santana López, el solista de los _Warblers_ se siente ligeramente asombrado por la franqueza y el desenfado con el que suelta la inquisición. Una sonrisita de lado se dibuja en sus labios, mientras su vista va del horror plasmado en el rostro de porcelana de su compañero a la audaz mirada de la latina. Blaine sabe perfectamente a que se ha referido la joven con «primera vez»; porque, por supuesto, tratándose de ella, sólo puede ser referente al sexo y _nada más_.

Sin embargo, Blaine tiene una mente un poco más amplia y soñadora.

Las palabras «primera vez» evocan para él diversos escenarios y unas cuantas situaciones de los pasados meses. Blaine se siente orgulloso de saber que ha sido la primera vez de Kurt en muchos sentidos: su primer beso —porque nadie ponía en duda que _aquello _había sido un beso, no el que aquel _Neandertal_ le había dado—, su primer novio, su primer pareja oficial para el baile de graduación, su primer «te amo»_… _La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó únicamente ante los pensamientos; expresión que provocó que el rostro de Santana se modificara gratamente, lleno de suspicacia.

—Sí —responde Blaine con simpleza, atrayendo miradas sorprendidas de la muchacha y de su novio, que segundos antes parecía estar al borde de echar de la mesa a la joven, que se ha sentado por su cuenta al haberlos encontrado en el _Lima Bean _por mera casualidad.

Ninguno sabe que decir, y el solista de Dalton todavía sonríe con confianza, tomando disimuladamente la mano de Kurt por debajo de la mesa y apretándola con cariño. No sabe cuáles son más importantes y cuáles deben ser consideradas como _la _primera vez; Blaine sólo es feliz sabiendo que ha podido ser el principio de muchas cosas en la vida de Kurt, y que aún tiene la posibilidad de seguir ampliando la lista día tras día.


	3. Storm

**Título:** Storm.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Huh, creo que ninguna.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Stormy Weather by The Kooks.  
><em>

_____«_________Yes, I like stormy weather from my window sill»._____ _

Kurt odia las tormentas. No en el sentido de chillar y esconderse en los armarios hasta que estas acaben o correr a la cama y taparse hasta la coronilla, sino más bien por causas prácticas: su cabello se aplasta, sus ropas se mojan, sus zapatos se arruinan y sus planes se suspenden.

Blaine, por otro lado, es un amante de los días de lluvia, especialmente si están cargados de rayos y relámpagos. Desde muy pequeño, ha disfrutado sentándose en el centro de la cama de sus padres o en algún sofá, acomodado entre los cojines y mirando musicales o películas románticas hasta caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras el exterior se agitaba y sacudía los cristales suavemente.

La contradicción los hace a ambos fruncir el ceño, mientras observan las gruesas gotas caer del cielo e impactar contra la ventana de la habitación de Kurt. El joven, impecablemente arreglado para la cita que tendrían aquella tarde, deja escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. Blaine sonríe un poco antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda. Una risita se filtra de los labios del moreno cuando el joven Hummel se tensa bajo sus brazos.

—¿Tanta ilusión te hacía ir de día de campo?

Kurt asiente y, poniendo su cara junto a la de él, Blaine puede ver como el labio inferior del muchacho sobresale ligeramente en una adorable mueca de descontento.

—Podemos hacerlo cualquier otro día —susurra el joven Anderson, besando suavemente su mejilla—. Hoy nos quedaremos aquí, abrazados por algún sitio de la casa, mirando alguna de tus películas favoritas, ¿vale?

Kurt le da una mirada de soslayo, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Supongo que las tormentas no son tan terribles, después de todo, si podemos pasarlas siempre así —comenta, con cierto deje de fingido desprecio.

—_Amén._


	4. Esctasy

**Título:** Esctasy.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna, nuevamente.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Bliss by Muse._

______«E_____verything about you is so easy to love______»______._

La voz de Kurt es un placer de los dioses. Cada vez que esos suaves susurros, esos delicados agudos y perfectas melodías acarician los oídos de Blaine, el muchacho se siente lejos de todo, ajeno a cualquier cosa mala que puede existir en el mundo.

El joven solista jamás creyó que un sonido pudiera ser tan hermoso, así como las sensaciones que éste provoca en él tan difíciles de explicar_. _No hay palabras para definir la voz de Kurt, porque, cada vez que lo intenta, el joven Anderson acaba por hablar atropelladamente, mientras los adjetivos de admiración de agolpan en la punta de su lengua. Su novio es como un ángel, un pequeño pedazo de cielo que ha caído por error justo en sus brazos; y su forma de cantar no hace más que hacerle justicia a ello.

Mientras lo observa arreglarse y darle melodía a la letra de una canción, sentado en el tocador de su habitación, Blaine se pregunta qué gran obra de bien habrá hecho en su otra vida para merecer aquella bendición de levantarse escuchando la más dulce de las voces y teniendo como primera visión del día a la única persona de la que realmente se ha enamorado.

Cada día junto a Kurt es puro éxtasis. Cada momento, cada canción, cada sonrisa.

Blaine se remueve entre las sábanas, sin verdaderos deseos de abandonar la perfección de la mañana. El joven Hummel lo escucha, porque gira suavemente y le regala una sonrisa. _Esa _sonrisa, por la que pagaría cualquier precio si le dan la garantía de poder verla todos los días.

—Si no te levantas pronto, algo me dice que mi padre y Carole estarán aquí antes que nos vayamos.

Con una pícara sonrisa de por medio y un gesto sombrío, pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar si el padre de su novio se entera que otra vez se ha quedado dormido allí, mientras ambos venían una de las tantas películas de la extensa colección de clásicos de Kurt, Blaine se pone de pie. Nada puede opacar, sin embargo, la felicidad que siente cuando esas mañanas se dejan caer ocasionalmente en su rutina. Le roba un beso a Kurt y sale disparado hacia el baño, tarareando la canción que segundos antes se encontraba en labios de su compañero y con la felicidad fluyendo en sus venas.

Y se corrige a sí mismo_. _

Kurt _es_ éxtasis. Cada parte de él.


	5. Moans

**Título:** Moans.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna, nuevamente. Bah, un grado de delirio alto, pero creo que ya ni siquiera cuenta como adevertencia, ¿no?  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Can't Stop Feeling by Franz Ferdinand._

______«____________My soul starts spinning again; I can't stop feeling_»______._

Blaine intenta decir algo, pero no puede hacer más que quedarse observando cada pequeño detalle del joven que acaba de detenerse frente a él. Ambos habían acordado, días atrás, encontrarse fuera del centro comercial treinta minutos antes que Kurt arribara. Con el paso del tiempo, Blaine había comenzado a preocuparse, sobre todo porque su novio no respondía las llamadas; pero verlo allí no lo tranquiliza en absoluto.

Son sentimientos encontrados, en realidad.

Por un lado, el joven Anderson se encuentra feliz de verlo frente a él, a salvo y con una expresión cansada. Por otra parte, no puede dejar de prestar atención a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, mientras el joven de ojos azules intenta recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que evidencian su apuro por llegar cuanto antes. Respiraciones que, a los oídos de Blaine, suenan como suaves gemidos, como erráticos pedidos que, en vez de aire, le están reclamando a él algo que, hasta el momento, ha sido totalmente impensable —por lo menos, en voz alta. Su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas rosadas, su ropa inusualmente desarreglada... Demasiado para Blaine.

—Perdón, Blaine…, pero Finn dijo que me traería… y al final resultó ser que se ha quedado con Rachel… y yo…

Al segundo en que se da cuenta que ha sido una confusión sin importancia, el joven Anderson no le da demasiado tiempo a Kurt para seguir explicándole lo que ha sucedido. Simplemente se acerca a él, con total e inesperada determinación, y lo besa, obligando a sus labios a detener aquella apetecible lucha por aire. Claro, no esperaba que aquello se repitiera cuando la unión de sus bocas fuera la que impidiese a al joven Hummel respirar tranquilamente.

Kurt _gime_ suavemente. Blaine también suelta un gemido, pero uno de lástima por sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el joven de ojos azules, cuando se separan un poco.

Blaine responde alguna incoherencia, sonriendo, asintiendo y balbuceando al mismo tiempo. Kurt frunce el ceño, pero su gesto se suaviza cuando su novio aclara que ha estado preocupado por su paradero. Mientras el muchacho más alto explica algo sobre su móvil y engañosas que pueden ser las profundidades de un bolso _Marc Jacobs_, Blaine suspira e intenta pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no involucre respiraciones erráticas y sonidos particularmente atrayentes.


	6. Breath

**Título:** Breath.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Pequeños spoilers del 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Everlong (Acoustic) by Foo Fighters._

_«Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in»._

Kurt se remueve, incómodo. Ha estado dando vueltas en la cama alrededor de quince minutos —quizás veinte, quizás diez; jamás podría decirlo con exactitud. Intenta situarse en el borde de la cama, casi tanto que siente que el más mínimo movimiento hacia la izquierda lo enviará directo al suelo. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo intente, aún puede sentir la respiración de Blaine en su cuello. Aún puede sentir, incluso cuando cree que la distancia es prudencial, el jugueteo de las exhalaciones de su compañero justo en su nuca. Traerlo a casa después de la fiesta de Rachel, aparentemente, no fue la mejor idea que ha tenido.

Sabiendo que ignorarlo con éxito es tan poco probable para él como estar en un centro comercial y no comprar absolutamente nada, Kurt gira sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos se detienen en el rostro de Blaine, que parece sumido en el más placentero de los sueños. Cada pequeña facción del moreno se encuentra relajada, teñida con la más perfecta naturalidad. El muchacho de ojos azules difícilmente puede apartar su mirada; es una oportunidad que no sabe si volverá a repetirse —incluso cuando desea fervientemente que la respuesta sea positiva—, y no puede hacer más que aprovecharla.

Después de minutos de silenciosa contemplación, Kurt ve como el rostro de Blaine se contrae en unas muecas extrañas y su cuerpo se mueve, aún entre sueños, más cerca del suyo. Murmurando una serie de palabras incomprensibles, el moreno se adelanta un poco y se aferra al delgado cuerpo del más alto, que se queda tieso de la impresión.

Y sus respiraciones se mezclan. Kurt no está muy seguro dónde terminan las exhalaciones de Blaine y dónde comienzan sus propias inhalaciones; el aire se entrelaza entre ambos con el calor de sus alientos. El joven a su lado tiene ese aroma suyo, tan característico, mezclado ligeramente con el olor del alcohol. No es desagradable, sino más bien tentador.

Y esas respiraciones mutuas se vuelven casi naturales cuando Kurt consigue calmar el ritmo de las suyas, amoldándose perfectamente a las de Blaine, que aún duerme como un bebé. Y él, pecando de mal anfitrión, se deja abrazar posesivamente, mientras disfruta la sensación de sincronía entre ambos. Mientras, por un rato, pretende que son uno solo.


	7. Tights

**Título:** Tights.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Locura y nada más.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Why Can't I Be You? by The Cure._

_«_I'd eat you all up or I'd just hug you to death_»._

—¿Entonces, estamos aquí porque…?

Kurt prácticamente ignora la pregunta de Blaine, haciendo un gesto con su mano y un pequeño giro de muñeca, casi como si considerara la respuesta una obviedad, o algo sin importancia. Blaine sigue sus pasos por el centro comercial, mientras el joven Hummel se pierde soñadoramente entre los escaparates de los locales.

—Porque necesito unos pantalones nuevos.

Blaine ladea la cabeza ante la simple explicación. Por supuesto, es sabio y no está dispuesto a discutir con Kurt sobre un tema en el que sabe que, tarde o temprano, saldrá perdiendo. Sin embargo, aunque no formula la pregunta en voz alta, el muchacho se pregunta el por qué de la compra. Incluso cuando sabe que, tratándose de Kurt Hummel, las visitas al centro comercial y los recorridos a las tiendas no tienen por qué ser algo con una buena justificación.

El más alto entra resueltamente a un local y Blaine lo sigue sin decir palabra. Mientras Kurt se dirige a su objetivo —que, aparentemente, tiene totalmente claro—, Blaine se sienta en uno de los confortables sofás frente a los probadores, estudiando en silencio la moderna decoración del lugar. Sin embargo, antes que pueda hacer un verdadero análisis o aburrirse de ello, el joven Hummel sale de uno de los cubículos —su novio realmente no sabe _cuándo _fue que se metió allí y se cambió de ropa—, dándole una nueva y mejor vista. Kurt lleva uno de sus usuales pantalones ajustados, de un impecable color blanco. Mientras el más alto no deja de mirarse en el gran espejo del lugar, el otro muchacho lo observa detenidamente, admirando cada pequeña porción de las piernas de su novio. Porque Blaine Anderson puede ser un caballero, pero Kurt no tiene derecho a tentarlo tan descaradamente.

—Creo que no me quedan bien —comenta el joven de ojos azules con una mueca, acercándose a él.

_Es adorable e inconsciente. _Blaine lo sabe demasiado bien; _dolorosamente_ bien, para ser más preciso. Aún sentado, intenta contener sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando Kurt se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de él, el joven de ojos avellana estira sus brazos y sus dedos rozan con delicadeza los muslos de su novio por sobre la tela del pantalón. Apoya las manos en sus caderas, dándole una sonrisa de lado a su compañero, que lo mira con sorpresa. Jamás sabrá _cuánto_ lo afecta, sin ser siquiera ligeramente consciente de sus provocaciones.

—Te quedan lo suficientemente bien como para no querer quitarte los ojos de encima —comenta él—. ¿Tienen que ser mejores que eso? Porque, déjame decirte, no respondo de mí.

Kurt se sonroja furiosamente y Blaine contiene una risita, mientras su novio se da media vuelta.

—Haz la fila para pagar, por favor —murmura, antes de salir disparado hacia los vestidores.


	8. Whispers

**Título:** Whispers.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Pequeña alusión al 2x12, «Silly Love Songs».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Audience by Cold War Kids. _(Amo-amo-amo)._  
><em>

_«Drop the needle; we are playing for an audience of one»._

Toda la clientela del Lima Bean se encuentra ajena a la joven pareja acurrucada en un sofá del rincón del local, bebiendo café y susurrando mientras son ellos los que observan a la gente y hacen ocasionales comentarios sobre ella. Kurt se ríe de la casual crítica de Blaine sobre la falda de una muchacha y el joven Anderson no puede hacer más que acompañarlo, sintiendo que el tiempo juntos ha hecho mella en él. Kurt, poco a poco, le está contagiando su ojo crítico con la moda —y unas cuantas otras cosas que no vienen al caso.

—Excelente punto —susurra el muchacho más alto, reconfortándose con la calidez del brazo de su novio sobre sus hombros—. Jamás podría ponerse esa falda con esos zapatos. _Contaminación visual_.

Blaine ríe con ganas y se inclina un poco para besar la pálida mejilla del joven que tiene justo a su lado, pegado a su cuerpo. Siente el rostro de Kurt sonrojarse ligeramente y darle una mirada de reproche. El solista de los _Warblers _sólo sonríe, de aquella forma inocente que su compañero conoce demasiado bien.

—Aquí no —musita, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

—Aquí o en cualquier lado —susurra él—. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, Kurt.

—Yo…

Blaine hunde el rostro en su cuello. Kurt siente como sus mejillas arden mientras escucha la suave voz de su novio cantando una conocida melodía de los Beatles contra su oído; esa que él ha interpretado hace ya mucho tiempo frente a _New Directions_. Y mientras Blaine le pide entre susurros que _desea sostener su mano_, el muchacho de ojos azules echa una mirada discreta al vaso de café de su compañero, preguntándose internamente si no habrá nada especial en la bebida. El pensamiento lo hace sonreír y casi siente deseos de negar con la cabeza. Así es Blaine: romántico, pícaro, ligeramente despreocupado e impulsivo. Y a Kurt no le importa, porque, aunque él siga con sus _tontas canciones de amor_, sabe que esta vez él es su única audiencia.

Esta vez, Blaine no se pavonea ni busca llamar la atención.

Susurra, y lo hace sólo para él.


	9. Hot

**Título:** Hot.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ya les advertí sobre la locura, y no hay spoilers, así que digamos _ninguna_.  
><strong>Playlist: <strong>_Shake, Shake, Shake by Bronze Radio Return._

_«_The room is hot, but we can make it hotter with your help_»._

Kurt se encuentra atrapado en un intercambio de miradas penetrantes, del cual no puede apartarse. Blaine se halla al otro lado de la habitación, en medio de una charla entre Wes y Jeff, mientras este último intenta pegarle a David, que se queja sobre alguna otra cosa. El joven Anderson, si bien está en el ojo del huracán, se encuentra completamente ajeno a la discusión que están manteniendo. Sólo es capaz de mirar a Kurt, fija e intimidantemente. Desde que entró en la habitación, no ha podido sacar sus ojos de encima de él.

El verano en Dalton usualmente es una cosa llevadera, incluso en días como ese, fácilmente catalogados como insoportables para cualquier ser humano promedio. El equipo de refrigeración tiende a mantener el establecimiento en la temperatura justa, haciendo que las horas de clase no se vuelvan inconcebibles —por lo menos, en cuanto a clima se refiere. Sin embargo, esa misma mañana fue anunciada la falla en el equipo principal, aunque decirlo era prácticamente innecesario. En cuanto Blaine había puesto un pie en la academia, se había dado cuenta que algo fallaba. Cuando la camisa del uniforme se había vuelto como una segunda piel y el cabello había comenzado a adherírsele a la frente, sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal.

El estado deplorable es relativamente similar en todo el alumnado. No es de extrañarse el mal humor que flota por la sala de los Warblers y la falta de estética a la que usualmente están acostumbrados. Blaine ha visto el mismo padrón de descontento y desesperación en todos sus compañeros, haciéndose visible en su aspecto.

Pero Kurt… Él es un asunto a aparte.

Desde que lo vio entrar a la sala, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de él ni un segundo. La camisa se adhería tímidamente a su cuerpo; e, incluso estando prolijamente remangada y con algunos botones sueltos, no parecía ser suficiente para que el pálido joven se sintiera cómodo. No dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello, inusualmente despeinado, y en ocasiones Blaine lo sorprendía abriéndose un poco la camisa para que se filtrara el escaso aire que él podía autoabastecerse con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

Blaine no puede apartar sus ojos de él. Y, evidentemente, Kurt se encuentra en una situación similar. Mientras los gritos de alguna discusión desconocida van de aquí para allá, los jóvenes siguen perdidos en su propio mundo.

—Y tú, por favor, _¿puedes dejar de mirarlo?_ —chilla Jeff en medio de la disputa, golpeando a Blaine en el brazo y señalando acusatoriamente a Kurt—. Ya hace suficiente calor aquí, ¡tengo miedo que prendáis fuego la maldita habitación _sólo_ con miraros!

Blaine y Kurt se sonrojan y consiguen romper el contacto al que han estado sometidos por un período de tiempo indefinido, apartando sus ojos hacia sitios diferentes.

Hace calor. Y seguirá haciéndolo, por lo menos hasta que el ensayo de los _Warblers_ se dé por finalizado.


	10. Heart

**Título:** Heart.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ya saben, casuales spoilers del 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Hysteric by Yeah Yeah Yeahs._

_«_Flow sweetly, hang heavy; you suddenly complete me_»._

Blaine se había dado cuenta que estaba jodido desde el preciso instante en el que había podido situarse en tiempo y espacio —quizás con un poco más de lentitud que lo usual, debido a la resaca. En cuanto había relacionado el rostro de Burt Hummel con la casa, la cama de Kurt y la fiesta de la noche anterior, había predicho que le esperaba lo peor al bajar aquellas escaleras. Tiene tantas sensaciones desagradables dentro de él, que, mezcladas con los vestigios del alcohol, no hacen más que revolverle el estómago.

Y allí están. Burt esperando una respuesta. Kurt tratando de defenderlos —y defenderse— con explicaciones dudosas e inconclusas. Y Blaine, parado como un idiota y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—¿No creen que deberían, por lo menos, haberme avisado? —pregunta Burt, incómodo—. No creo que sea apropiado que vosotros estén, ya sabéis…

—¿Durmiendo juntos? —preguntó Kurt, un ligero matiz de incredulidad en su voz—. ¿Por qué somos gay?, ¿eso es lo que te molesta, papá?

—Só-sólo no me parece… adecuado, Kurt.

Blaine analiza las palabras; su significado, a lo que Burt hace referencia cuando dice que _no es adecuado_.

Entonces el muchacho tiene la sensación que un camión le ha pasado por arriba. Un camión pesado, avasallante y salido de la nada, pero extrañamente reconfortante —y allí se da cuenta que su analogía no funciona, pero tampoco le importa mucho; así como le da igual haberle cantado a Jeremiah, besado a Rachel o hecho cualquier otra estupidez. Kurt está allí. Kurt ha _dormido_ con él. Y la simple idea, puesta más allá de los límites de la amistad, lo hace sentir ansioso, desesperado por saber si, efectivamente, sería tan perfecto como en su cabeza. Una película mental que ha tardado menos de un minuto, mientras sigue observando a los Hummel con cara de tonto, le ha bastado para ver lo que _pedía a gritos _ser visto.

—Señor Hummel, usted tiene razón, le pido disculpas —susurra Blaine, casi como un autómata, aún presa de su propios y reveladores pensamientos.

—¿Le estás dando la razón? —intervine Kurt, indignado.

—¿Así que crees que tengo razón? —Burt sigue serio, aunque parece ligeramente confundido.

—Sí —respondió él, casi sin pensar. ¿Seguiría bajo los efectos del alcohol? No lo sabía—, porque yo no veo a su hijo sólo como un amigo.

Con una majestuosa habilidad para dejar a los Hummel con la boca abierta, Blaine se excusa para ir al baño, dándole a Kurt una mirada tímida. No entiende muy bien lo que pasa por su cabeza, tampoco sabe a ciencia cierta si su amigo ha comprendido lo que quiso decir, pero no puede hacer más nada. Sólo puede intentar aceptar esos sentimientos que habían estado ahogándose dentro de su cabeza, para salir a flote en un momento azaroso, cuando la marea había bajado por mera obra de la naturaleza.

El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende; y, en el caso de Blaine, no puede ser más aplicable.


	11. Passion

**Título:** Passion.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Si la memoria no me falla, algunos pequeños spoilers de 2x15, «Sexy». De lo contrario, sepan disculpar; problemas de la edad.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Ooh La Hot Love by The Fratellis._

_«Switch me on, turn me up; just wanna touch you»._

Blaine cree que Kurt no entiende nada. Quizás él mismo había llegado a pensar que no tenía ninguna idea de cuánto podía disfrutar del contacto físico con otra persona, porque jamás había deseado intentarlo. Jamás, en toda su adolescencia, había pensado que algo tan simple como _tocar _a alguien o _ser tocado_ pudiera hacerle perder la razón. Jamás había pensado que desearía tanto estirar un poco más su brazo y alcanzar una porción de piel que se encontraba tentadoramente a su alcance, pero, a la vez, tan platónicamente lejos.

Jamás había sentido tantas emociones juntas —por lo menos, _hasta que había conocido a Blaine_. Su mundo se había puesto de cabeza desde el primer día en que se habían visto, y todos sus _«nunca»_ se habían transformado en temibles _«__siempre_»__, que lo asaltaban incluso en las situaciones más inesperadas y menos oportunas_._

Y es Blaine quien no entiende nada. No puede comprender que Kurt está _asustado_. Su miedo es desmedido, pero de ninguna forma tiene que ver con lo que su compañero cree. Kurt no tiene miedo de hablar de sexo, ni mucho menos de saber de qué va o cómo debería ser para alguien con su entereza y sentido del romanticismo. _No._ Kurt tiene miedo de activar esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que se encuentra reprimida y atrapada a la fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Teme que, comenzando a conocer, desee saber _más, _continuar con su aprendizaje _a otro nivel_. Y sabe perfectamente que, de todas las personas en el mundo, sólo podría concederle a una el derecho de llevar la teoría a la práctica.

Y tiene miedo. Tiene miedo porque sabe que todo lo que está conteniendo deberá salir en algún momento. Porque sabe que, tarde o temprano, todos esos sentimientos desconocidos necesitarán, mínimamente, ser acallados por una sumisa porción de todo lo que reclaman. _Algo real._ Algo que va mucho más allá de los roces casuales y los gestos amistosos.

—Kurt, ¿en verdad está todo bien? —repite Blaine.

El aludido lo observa distraídamente, asintiendo. Ha sido pescado demasiadas veces perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque su compañero cree fervientemente que aún se encuentra molesto por la pequeña charla que ha tenido con su padre.

Blaine le toma la mano ansiosamente y le pide que lo siga por los corredores de Dalton, para su usual café en Lima Bean y el infaltable e insustancial cotilleo. Los dedos de Blaine se entrelazan con los suyos y Kurt siente la calidez viajar desde las puntas de los mismos hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y en todo lo que puede pensar es en tirar de la mano que su compañero le ofrece y obligarlo a acercarse más.

Y se sonroja. No entiende. No_ quiere_ entender qué sucede. Prefiere prensar que esos sentimientos morirán allí, mientras pelea con sus propias manos para evitar que estas tomen a Blaine, lo empujen contra su pecho y den rienda suelta a la complacencia de su torturada y no tan ingenua mente.


	12. Need

**Título:** Need.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en el 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Breck Road Lovers by The Libertines._

_«_And if lust and despair are two bullets in the same gun; well, we've been playing Russian roulette for far too long_»._

Blaine junto a Rachel. Kurt junto a Puck. Las miradas ocasionales flotan por la habitación como dagas, los celos son tan predecibles que se balancean peligrosamente en el extremo entre lo serio y lo satírico. El joven Hummel realmente no puede creer que hayan acabado jugando a la indiferencia —por lo menos desde su posición, ya que sabe que el juicio de Blaine se encuentra ligeramente afectado por el alcohol—, pero no puede soportar que, además de besarse, el joven de Dalton y la excéntrica solista estén coqueteando como si _algo _pudiese realmente nacer entre ellos dos.

Kurt siente la necesidad de rodar los ojos. _Por-favor. _

Pero el moreno es consiente también de lo que sucede, por lo menos dentro de su cabeza. Rachel habla, se ríe y se pega a él, pero no deja de mirar a Finn. Y Blaine se ve a si mismo en ella, echándole casuales miradas a Kurt, que, a sus ojos, se encuentra mucho más cerca de Puck que lo que dos amigos deberían.

Kurt suspira, aunque suena más como un gruñido bajo, mientras Noah no deja de parlotear sobre el extraño rumbo que han tomado las cosas aquella noche_. ¡Y demonios que lo han hecho!_, piensa Kurt, mientras empuja suavemente a Puck sobre uno de los sofá. El joven se balancea antes de caer pesadamente sobre la superficie, donde Mercedes y Tina no dejan de reírse histéricamente.

—Iré a traerte un vaso de algo sin graduación etílica —comenta Kurt, al ver que Puck parece a punto de vomitar.

No sabe si el muchacho lo entendió —ni siquiera sabe si lo escucho—, pero el joven Hummel encuentra una buena excusa para salir del sótano. Sus pasos resuenan en la soledad de la casa y pronto son seguidos por otros, más fuertes y descuidados. Y no tiene que volverse; no lo necesita, porque podría oler aquel perfume a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando siente una mano amplia sobre su hombro, se estremece porque _sabe, _porque lo _siente _diferente.

Los brazos de Blaine se ciñen alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, abrazándolo por la cintura y haciendo que cada músculo de su anatomía se inmovilice. El muchacho se olvida momentáneamente de respirar, incluso cuando la nariz de Blaine sobre su oído parece querer enseñarle justamente cómo debe hacerlo.

—Te quiero —susurra únicamente Blaine.

_Y Kurt lo sabe. _Porque ambos han estado jugando con sus propios límites una y otra vez, pretendiendo que es normal tener una amistad con miradas dulces, caricias ocasionales y coqueteos implícitos. Ambos han pretendido no ver por demasiado tiempo lo que avergonzaba con su descarada obviedad. Se desean, se complementan, _se necesitan. _

—Yo también —responde únicamente, disfrutando de un abrazo que se prolonga por largos y dulces minutos de silencio; hasta que Blaine, adormilado, le pide que lo lleve a casa.


	13. Bodies

**Título:** Bodies.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>No spoilers, I think.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Bodies by The Smashing Pumpkins._

_«_Nobody ever knew; no bodies felt like you_»._

Blaine abre los ojos perezosamente, sintiendo enseguida el cuerpo agarrotado. Incluso cuando consigue despegar sus párpados, no puede ver mucho; no es sólo el cansancio el que indica que no ha dormido absolutamente nada, ya que la suave luz de la luna es la única que apenas ilumina la habitación. Intentando situarse en tiempo y espacio, recuerda que está en la habitación de Rachel, acostado sobre la alfombra. Su cabeza descansa sobre el regazo de alguien, aunque no puede saber quién con exactitud; sólo sabe que se siente incómodo y en una posición demasiado forzada como para poder dormir bien. Kurt lo había invitado a las reuniones ocasionales que él y las chicas de New Directions tienen en casa de Rachel, cuando sus padres estan fuera de la ciudad, y habían pasado una noche de lo más entretenida, hasta que los innumerables cotilleos los habían ido arrastrando a todos hacia la inconsciencia.

Blaine gruñe suavemente e intenta levantarse del lugar donde se encuentra. Sus manos se apoyan torpemente en las piernas, que son demasiado delgadas. Un destello de cabello rubio le indica que Brittany o Quinn fueron las que soportaron su peso durante la noche, aunque no está del todo seguro. Sólo se arrastra un poco sobre sus rodillas, buscando con una sonrisa entre el grupo de cuerpos que se han perdido por la habitación.

El muchacho toca a alguien y enseguida se da cuenta que es el blanco equivocado, a juzgar por la figura curvilínea y femenina. No le toma mucho, sin embargo, hasta que sus manos hayan la delgada figura y el aroma le dice que, _efectivamente, _ha dado con su blanco. No importa si está oscuro o si el mundo está cabeza abajo; sabe que reconocería a su novio en cualquier sitio.

—¿Blaine?

El aludido sonríe de lado cuando sus manos trepan por el pecho de su novio y sus labios tantean para alcanzarlo con un beso. La forma en la que sus cuerpos se amoldan es tan perfecta, que el moreno piensa fervientemente que han sido hechos especialmente para encastrar entre sí. Su cabeza se desliza y, dejando una caricia sobre la tibia y pálida mejilla, se acomoda sobre el regazo de Kurt. Este pasa las manos por su cabello y Blaine sonríe perezosamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estaba buscando mi lugar —responde—. Es difícil dormir sobre otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo.

Imagina a Kurt sonrojándose; conoce suficientemente sus reacciones y sus expresiones que la luz ni siquiera es algo necesario para verlo completamente. Su cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a aquel delicado y vergonzoso joven, que tenerlo lejos se siente casi como la falta de alguna parte de él, no sólo a nivel emocional, sino también físico. No sólo su corazón se ha acostumbrado a las sonrisas, los gestos y el cariño de su novio; sino que su cuerpo no puede concebir la idea de buscar otro refugio.

No importa sobre qué parte de Blaine sea, Kurt es el único para _todas_ ellas.


	14. Skin

**Título:** Skin.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Sí, spoilers del 2x16, «Original Song».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _The Hellcat Spangled Shalalala by Arctic Monkeys._

_«Makes me wanna blow her candles out just to see if you glow in the dark»._

Blaine corre por los pasillos de la Academia Dalton como alma que lleva el diablo. Su inusual comportamiento se gana algunas miradas extrañadas de los estudiantes, que siempre lo han identificado por su formalidad y educación. El joven Anderson ni siquiera repara de ellas, por supuesto, ya que se encuentra lo suficientemente ocupado soltando maldiciones en voz baja, todas dedicadas a sí mismo.

Hablando en serio, ¿dónde tiene su maldita cabeza?

Girando en una curva y haciendo una extraña maniobra que podría haberlo hecho terminar en el hospital sin ningún problema, Blaine visualiza la sala de ensayo de los _Warblers _y empuja la puerta. Busca alguna evidencia de vida y las disculpas se atascan en su garganta cuando encuentra lo que buscaba, pero no en la forma en que su pobre y culpable mente lo había visualizado. Lejos de la figura de Kurt molesto, con las manos en las caderas y listo para atacar, Blaine siente como su cuerpo se relaja y sus labios se alzan en una sonrisa ante el panorama. El nuevo y delicado miembro de los _Warblers_ duerme sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, partituras y efectos personales rodeándolo despreocupadamente.

La sonrisa del solista se amplía mientras se acerca. Está seguro que nadie jamás ha conseguido tan bien ser adorable sin siquiera planearlo.

Blaine se aproxima con cuidado, olvidando momentáneamente su prisa y sus deseos de comenzar cuanto antes el ensayo de _Candles, _la canción que ha elegido para que Kurt y él interpreten en las Regionales. El sol anaranjado del final de la tarde baña la sala con indiscreción, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del joven Hummel y abrazándolo gentilmente. La natural iluminación brilla sobre la piel de porcelana de Kurt, haciendo que la misma destelle con un color que parece irreal, como si pudiera iluminar toda la habitación con sólo quedarse allí. Los dedos del solista principal se sienten descaradamente tentados y sucumben a estirarse, hasta rozar la piel, que es tan suave como parece.

Kurt abre los ojos, con lentitud y pereza. Blaine se ha hincado a su lado, aún sin poder retirar la mano de su mejilla, acunándola tiernamente. El joven Hummel se queda observándolo, confundido, y un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas. La luz del sol sigue jugando con su piel y su compañero, maravillado, no puede hacer más que seguir observándolo. Las palabras se empujan las unas a las otras torpemente en la boca de este último, cuando pregunta:

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Kurt sólo niega con la cabeza, aunque tampoco parece en sus cinco sentidos.

—Deberíamos suspender el ensayo, está por anochecer —dice Blaine, forzando una sonrisa tranquila.

Sabe que esa es sólo una tonta excusa y que, en realidad, tiene miedo que las luces se vayan.

Tiene miedo que Kurt siga siendo tan cegador e irresistible y que, bajo la confidencialidad de la penumbra, no pueda resistirse a refugiarse bajo su brillo.


	15. Lips

**Título:** Lips.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>También, aire libre de spoilers por aquí.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> __Our Perfect Disease by The Wombats.__

_«And it hits us like a painful fact: we all need someone to drive us mad»._

Kurt se sienta rígidamente en la silla y cierra los ojos, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa por algunos segundos, hasta que Blaine lo llama y le pregunta si se siente bien. El aludido abre los ojos con cuidado y asiente, consciente de cómo los colores suben a su rostro al haberse visto descubierto. Blaine entorna levemente los ojos, mirándolo desde su puesto frente a él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kurt vuelve a asentir y fija su mirada nuevamente en el libro de historia que está intentando _leer a conciencia, _en vez de sólo pasar sus ojos por las líneas de palabras sin retener en su cabeza absolutamente nada. Y todo es culpa de Blaine. Él tiene _la maldita culpa_, por sugerirle siempre que estudien juntos en la biblioteca. Es su culpa por concentrarse demasiado y morderse el labio de aquella forma, justo frente a sus narices, sin dejarle otra opción que sonrojarse hasta las orejas y apartar la mirada.

Suspira fuertemente, cerrando sus libros.

—Creo que iré a comprarme un café o algo —masculla Kurt, que intenta hacer todo junto y acaba tropezando con la silla. Después de trastabillar, le da una mala mirada al objeto que casi lo hace caer y lucir aún más idiota.

El joven alza sus ojos azules, y nuevamente ve a Blaine. Esta vez, el muchacho lo mira amablemente e intenta contener una sonrisa… mordiéndose el labio.

Kurt resopla. ¿Acaso lo hace apropósito o qué demonios?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Blaine frunce el ceño, aun con una expresión amistosa.

—¿Hacer qué?

Kurt rueda los ojos, y las palabras simplemente escapan de su boca:

—Ser irresistible, Blaine Anderson.

Con aquel comentario oculto tras ironía se va, dejando a su amigo totalmente en blanco. E incluso a través de su sonrojo y ligero mal humor, Kurt sonríe para si mismo, contagiándose de esa extraña manía de morderse los labios para no reír histéricamente. Blaine lo vuelve loco, y supone que tiene que lidiar con ello, quiera o no, respondiendo a las provocaciones como sabe —o como puede.

Jugar un poco sucio tampoco es _tan_ malo, ¿cierto?


	16. Scent

**Título:** Scent.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna realmente.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _The Walk by Eurythmics. _

_«W_hen you touch my skin, I smell disaster_»._

Blaine mira por la ventana, que se agita con insistencia ante la sorpresiva tormenta que ha apresado a Westville sin piedad. Las gotas chocan contra el cristal con una velocidad increíble, mientras el sonido del viento realiza susurros que nada tienen que envidiarle a una película de terror. Sus padres aún se encuentran en el trabajo y Blaine prácticamente había tenido que huir de Dalton cuando el cielo había comenzado a tornarse de un color absurdamente negro. Había hecho el trayecto a su casa tan rápido como había podido, la tormenta creciendo con cada milla que avanzaba.

—¿Blaine?

El aludido gira la cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala, donde la delicada figura de Kurt Hummel se encuentra de pie, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca incómoda en su rostro. Blaine contiene el aliento unos segundos cuando escanea rápidamente su vestuario, que consta en una camiseta y unos pantalones de franela que le pertenecen. La prenda inferior cae por las caderas de Kurt gentilmente, compensando de arriba los centímetros que le faltaban de pierna.

—¿Sí? —susurra, su voz ronca mezclándose con la lluvia.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono? —pregunta tímidamente—. Mi batería murió.

Blaine asiente y se levanta de un salto, estirándose para coger el aparato. La reunión de los Warblers se había extendido, en su búsqueda para un tema adecuado para las Regionales. El joven Hummel vive bastante más lejos de Dalton que él, y no hay forma en que Blaine lo deje viajar con aquel tiempo.

Kurt llama y luego se deja caer tímidamente en el sofá, junto a él. Blaine le sonríe, en un intento de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a sí mismo. No sabe si es su cabello húmedo, el hecho que viste _sus _ropas o que su cuerpo huele a él, después de ducharse con su mismo shampoo; pero Kurt se ve increíblemente bien. Allí, bajo las luces de su sala y sin ningún conjunto elaborado, la verdad golpea a Blaine con fuerza.

_Kurt es precioso._

La revelación le hace desviar los ojos, pero aún no es suficiente. El perfume sigue allí. Su propio olor entremezclándose con el de Kurt le provoca cerrar los ojos. Es una mezcla extraña, que hace que su estómago se encoja y su corazón golpetee como loco.

Kurt toca gentilmente su brazo y Blaine tiembla. Sus ojos se encuentran y la mirada de preocupación en el rostro del joven Hummel vacila, convirtiéndose lentamente en una de curiosidad. El toque sobre su brazo, el aroma a su alrededor, Kurt mordiéndose el labio y esperando para decir algo que nunca sería capaz de exteriorizar lo superan, y Blaine avanza —lento, torpe, inseguro— y sus labios tocan los de su compañero con una caricia gentil, _necesaria. _

Porque Blaine no entiende mucho; sólo sabe que se siente bien, correcto, casi inevitable. Y el aroma sigue mareándolo, dejándolo ligeramente inconsciente de lo que hace. En el peor de los casos, siempre puede decir que es la culpa de Kurt, por volverse, repentinamente, demasiado irresistible para su propio bien.


	17. Neck

**Título:** Neck.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguno en sí, pero es un post 2x18, «Born this Way».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Mint Car by The Cure._

_«It's all I ever wanted. Oh, it feels so big it almost hurts»._

Kurt tiene sobre su rostro una sonrisa que podría hacerlo la envidia del gato de Cheshire. Camina pomposamente, dando pequeños saltitos con cada paso, como si la calle estuviese hecha de nubes de algodón. Mientras transita los corredores del McKinley, siente que el mundo es perfecto. Todo a su alrededor tiene otro color. Todo es tan jodidamente dulce y agradable, que tiene miedo que todo el mundo a su alrededor sienta ganas de vomitar con sólo mirarlo.

Es feliz, ¡demonios! Después de mucho tiempo, puede decir que es verdaderamente feliz.

El muchacho entra a la sala del coro sabiendo que es bastante temprano aún. Sonríe cuando se encuentra con Mercedes, que parece estar dormitando en una de las sillas. Sabe está intentando evitar la hora del almuerzo y seguir el programa alimenticio que Kurt le ha armado. La comida de la cafetería… ugh, el joven Hummel no quiere siguiera pensarlo.

Cuando escucha sus pasos, la muchacha abre los ojos y le sonríe perezosamente. Kurt se quita el abrigo y la bufanda, sentándose en la silla junto a ella.

—¿Todo bien?

Ella le sonríe.

—Todo… —su mueca decae con sorpresa, para luego volver a convertirse en una sonrisa que dista mucho de la anterior. La expresión ya no es tierna, sino más bien pícara. Parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

—¿Qué?

La muchacha se muerde el labio antes de comentar:

—¿Has visto tu cuello?

El joven de ojos garzos alza una de sus finas cejas.

—No.

Ante la falta de réplica de Mercedes, el muchacho se inclina sobre su bolso y busca un pequeño espejo compacto, que siempre lleva entre sus cosas. Cuando lo abre y lo posiciona frente a su cuello, observa con horror las marcas violáceas sobre él. Pequeños círculos salpican la piel pálida, haciendo que Kurt suelte un grito ahogado.

Desesperado y con el rostro ardiendo, coge la bufanda que minutos antes se ha quitado, dándole velozmente unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Con la misma velocidad, vuelve a meter la mano dentro de su bolso, sacando su teléfono móvil; Mercedes lo observa, aún aguantando las ganas de reírse. Con toda la dignidad perdida que puede reunir, el joven Hummel se pone de pie y se aleja de su amiga, llevando el teléfono móvil a su oído. El muchacho se encamina hacia la salida de la sala de ensayo, y Mercedes puede jurar que lo último que le escucha decir es algo parecido a _«__Eres hombre muerto, Blaine Anderson__»__._


	18. Games

**Título:** Games.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en el 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol». Mínimos spoilers y a bit of drunkBlaine *love*.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Faith (cover) by The Boy Least Likely To._

_«__Well, I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body__»._

La botella da una cantidad disparatada de vueltas, en las que todos se miran ansiosos. Brittany ya ha besado a Sam, Rachel a Mike y es el turno de Blaine, en cuyos labios se encuentra plasmada una sonrisa infantil y extasiada —o de alguien que ha bebido más de la cuenta, obviando los formalismos. Una palmadita ansiosa de la joven Berry se hace oír mientras la botella, que el muchacho de Dalton ha girado con excesiva fuerza, comienza a disminuir su velocidad. La fiesta de Rachel se ha salido un poco de control, pero a nadie parece importarle realmente.

Y el recipiente se detiene justo frente a Kurt —aunque Blaine puede jurar que vio la mano de Puckerman meterse en el trayecto, pero no puede decirlo a ciencia cierta. Sólo es capaz de alzar sus ojos de la botella al joven que ésta señala, que se encuentra con una expresión que casi puede definirse como el horror en sí mismo. El muchacho de ojos pardos, sin embargo, sólo puede sonreír. Internamente, había deseado que fuese él. Aunque siempre parece tener buenas excusas para tocar a Kurt, darle un beso no era algo que pudiera hacer todos los días sin poner sobre la mesa cuestiones en las que prefiere no pensar.

Blaine gatea torpemente hasta donde se encuentra el joven, deteniéndose justo frente a él.

—¡Objeción! —interrumpe Kurt, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y en absoluto relacionadas con el alcohol que jamás ha probado—. Yo ni siquiera he querido jugar.

—¡Pero estás aquí! —apunta Santana—. ¡Besa al hobbit!

—Estoy aquí, pero—.

Blaine parece cansarse de las excusas de Kurt, porque avanza por su cuenta y toma sus labios con suavidad, inmiscuyéndose en el punto justo en el que las palabras los han dejado entreabiertos para él. Con deliciosa lentitud, consigue obligar a Kurt a responder, disfrutando de esa gloriosa sensación aterciopelada y con sabor a algo que parece fresa. Blaine sabe que un juego es una excusa muy pobre para poder besar a Kurt libremente, pero no encuentra nada mejor que hacer que disfrutar de ello mientras puede. Sus manos, tentadas e indiscretas, se alzan hasta alcanzar los cabellos de Kurt, hundiéndose en ellos. El joven Anderson se sostiene sobre sus rodillas y obliga al otro muchacho a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. Su lengua pide permiso delineando ansiosamente el pálido labio inferior, que parece temblar ante la propuesta, antes de moverse un poco.

Y Blaine pierde la cabeza.

—¡No se detendrán! —chilla Tina.

—_O. T. P._ —agrega Mercede estirando las siglas, ambas muchachas desencadenando luego en otra ronda de risas histéricas.

Es aquello lo que devuelve a Blaine a la realidad. Con una sonrisa juguetona dirigida a Kurt, se aparta de él y vuelve a su puesto, teniendo como nueva visión el rostro rojo del joven, del mismo tono intenso que sus labios hinchados. Los ojos celestes se encuentran muy interesados en algún punto de la alfombra y Kurt realmente parece haber perdido la capacidad de habla.

Blaine sonríe un poco más, deseando poder encontrar otra excusa para repetir aquello.

_Pronto_, piensa, mientras una nueva ronda de aplausos entusiastas alienta a Mercedes a girar la botella.


	19. Sensuality

**Título:** Sensuality.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en el 2x15, «Sexy».  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Something by The Beatles__._

_«Something in the way he moves attracts me like no other lover»._

Él se mueve. Su baile es torpe, forzado, incómodo, casi absurdo. Sus caderas hacen un suave vaivén que a Blaine se le antoja adorable. Su rostro está fruncido en una expresión de concentración tan tensa, que sólo le dan ganas de reír. Está seguro que ha golpeado a Jeff cuando quiso moverse en dirección contraria al grupo. Tropieza con sus propios pies. Su rostro está tan rojo que, si apagaran las luces, posiblemente la habitación seguiría iluminada de cualquier modo.

Es un pequeño desastre. Y Blaine, sin embargo, no puede quitar sus ojos de él.

Nick intenta explicarle el movimiento que desean hacer durante el coro, pero no hay caso; Kurt sigue moviéndose con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el simple baile parezca algo sobreactuado. Blaine sigue allí, esperando por la coreografía que todos planean mostrarle mientras él ensaya su solo, intentando que la sonrisa que quiere convertirse en carcajada no salga de sus labios.

Kurt evita su mirada. Blaine no puede contenerse; simplemente necesita levantarse e ir hasta él.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —pregunta Nick, con una media sonrisa.

El joven Hummel desvía la mirada y se excusa torpemente, para luego salir de la sala. Blaine sonríe a los muchachos y alaga su trabajo, antes de disculparse mientras señala el lugar por el que, segundos antes, Kurt ha desaparecido. Todos le devuelven un gesto comprensivo, mientras vuelven a acomodarse en sus puestos.

Kurt está apoyado cerca de los servicios, su espalda descansando sobre la pared y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho. Da una tímida mirada a Blaine y luego desvía la mirada, suspirando con desgano.

—Soy un desastre, lo sé —comenta—. No soy sexy, y al único que puedo volver loco es a Jeff, porque acabaré por dejarlo cojo.

Blaine ríe entre dientes, acercándose un poco más a Kurt. Con cautela coge la barbilla del muchacho y la levanta un poco, haciendo que una sorprendida mirada verdeazulada choque con sus ojos avellana. El contacto visual es lo que alienta al joven Anderson a decir lo que piensa, lo que siente. Está todo allí, y no puede evitarlo. Hay algo en Kurt que simplemente es tan… él. Resulta tan inocentemente irresistible que duele.

—No tienes que ser sexy para volverme loco, ¿lo sabes?

Los ojos del muchacho más pálido se abren desmesuradamente, mientras su rostro vuelve a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Blaine sonríe de lado, antes de aproximar su rostro al del muchacho y rozar sus narices. Los labios de Kurt tiemblan ligeramente, pero se niega a romper el contacto visual; sólo lo hace cuando cierra sus ojos, dándole al moreno el permiso que ha estado buscando para besarlo. Es sólo un pequeño roce, una suave dosis de coraje para seguir con el ensayo.

Se separan y Blaine se pone en puntillas para apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho más alto.

—Tú puedes con esa canción —aseguró Blaine en su oído—. Vamos, dale ese toque _Kurt_.


	20. Chest

**Título:** Chest.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Alusión a una canción de _The Sound of Music. _Es una canción tan _ellos_.  
><strong>Playlist: <strong>_Those_ _Old_ _Black And White Movies Were True by Eugene McGuinness._

_«_Your cute face, dumb hat, runny nose; yeah, I know, those old black and white movies were true_»._

No es ninguna novedad que él y Blaine aman las películas clásicas. Se ha vuelto casi una costumbre entre ambos reunirse los sábados por la tarde, en la casa de los Hummel, a mirar películas abrazados en un rincón del sofá. La nieve dificulta el tráfico y hace que salir de la casa sea poco tentador. Burt y Carole no están y Finn se encuentra recluido en su propia habitación, por lo que la joven pareja no tiene que pretender ni guardar las formas. Kurt se apoya contra la esquina del sofá, y Blaine se recuesta sobre su regazo, estirando las piernas cómodamente a lo largo del mueble.

_The Sound of Music _comienza a reproducirse y no es difícil adivinar que ambos la han visto una infinidad de veces, a juzgar por su gran conocimiento de los diálogos y las canciones que la película involucra. Kurt hunde distraídamente sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine y este suelta un suave ronroneo en respuesta, amenazando con quedarse dormido de un momento para el otro.

El joven de ojos claros olvida pronto la película y se entretiene mirando a su novio, que aún está con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Se detiene en el movimiento acompasado del pecho de Blaine, que sube y baja gentilmente y hace que sus piernas se muevan un poco. Nunca ha pensado que algo tan simple como aquello fuese a encandilarlo así. No puede creer que sea capaz de amar cada pequeña porción de aquel muchacho que reposa sobre sus piernas y que ocasionalmente le regala alguna sonrisita adormilada, mientras traza círculos ausentemente en su mano, entrelazada a la suya. Su voz resuena suavemente y su rostro se contrae de forma adorable cada vez que intenta alcanzar una nota alta, ya que parece estar ligeramente refriado.

—Te amo —suelta Kurt sin querer, interrumpiendo la interpretación de Blaine de _Sixteen Going On Seventeen_.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, justo cuando los ojos de Blaine se agrandan un poco y buscan los suyos, el joven Hummel se sonroja hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, toda la vergüenza queda aplacada cuando Blaine le sonríe dulcemente, aún acariciando su mano.

—Yo también te amo —responde, incorporándose un poco.

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso suave, mientras Blaine apoya una de sus manos en la nuca del pálido muchacho para sostener su peso. Y Kurt sigue sin creer que su fascinación jamás termina. Está enamorado y, para bien o para mal, cualquier pequeña cosa que Blaine hace es mágica; incluso si eso sólo involucra a su pecho y el movimiento que este hace mientras respira, o pegado contra el suyo de aquella forma y dejándolo sin aire.


	21. Seduction

**Título:** Seduction.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Alusión a capítulos muy viejos que todos vieron.  
><strong>Playlist: <strong>_Your Arms Around Me by Jens Lekman__. _Mi obsesión con este hombre no termina nunca.

_«I see you standing there like an angel; and I say: baby, I must be dead»._

—Mercedes —la voz de Kurt es firme—, esto es ridículo.

Kurt se mira al espejo de la habitación de Rachel y ladea la cabeza, pensando en la última vez que ha usado ese conjunto. Aparentemente ha crecido algunos centímetros, porque puede jurar que lo siente más corto y ajustado. Incluso cuando intenta evaluarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles, no puede encontrar un lugar en donde le siente bien. Se ve ridículo, y no puede dejar de repetírselo a su amiga.

—Oh, calla, te ves genial —asegura ella, ambos encerrados en la habitación y lejos de la potencial fiesta que comienza a armarse en el sótano de la casa, algo que se ha vuelto casi una costumbre en los fines de semana del club de coro—. Ya siento pena por Anderson.

Kurt se vuelve rápidamente, con las manos en sus caderas.

—No voy a salir de aquí vestido así, Mercedes.

Su amiga sonríe, de aquella forma que Kurt sabe que es peligrosamente dulce. Los dos solos en la habitación, que es absurdamente fría, pero el joven Hummel comienza a sentirse acalorado. Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre toda aquella situación.

—Nadie dijo que tendrías que salir de aquí —comentó ella—. ¡Chicas! —gritó luego.

Antes que Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando, Blaine ya había sido empujado dentro de la habitación, las chicas haciendo pronto su retirada y dejando a los dos muchachos solos. Kurt, aún intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa, no puede hacer más que mirar al otro joven y sentir como sus mejillas cambian de colores rápidamente, cuando siente eses ojos, abiertos y atentos, observándolo con suma atención. Un leotardo no era exactamente lo que había planeado usar para la fiesta, puede jurarlo.

—Esto… —susurra Kurt, pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente—. Yo realmente hace tiempo que no lo uso y—.

—Me gustaría saber cuándo fue el momento en el que me morí y llegué al cielo —murmura Blaine, sin parpadear.

El joven más alto se sonroja, aun siendo presa del atento escrudiño, mientras rueda los ojos.

—Deshazte del libro de frases cursis, Blaine Anderson.

Los dos se sonríen tímidamente, algo sobrepasados por la situación. Blaine lo busca y sus brazos se ciñen alrededor de la pequeña cintura del muchacho frente a él, que aún desea deshacerse de aquel ajustado traje, para luego correr a matar a Mercedes y el resto de sus amigas.

Sin embargo, cualquier intento de homicidio o potencial seducción —el plan original de Mercedes al ponerle aquel traje— queda olvidado cuando Blaine lo besa suavemente, volviéndose pronto un intercambio demandante que acaba por sacudir la cordura de Kurt, siendo eso lo único que es capaz de sacarse de encima. El cuerpo de Blaine se presiona fuertemente contra el suyo, sus labios y sus manos moviéndose tan torpe y ansiosamente como puede ser posible.

Y Kurt sonríe un poco dentro del beso, mezclándose la ansiedad con la sorpresa. Quizás pueda obviar los asesinatos de su grupo de amistades femeninas, por lo menos por esta noche. Algo le dice que él y Blaine se tomarán su tiempo allí.


	22. Captive

**Título:** Captive.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en el 2x14, «Blame it on the Alcohol» (para variar).  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _We'll be lovers soon by Elevator Music__. _

_«And all I do is think about the future and of you; I wonder if the two will be lovers soo_n_»._

Kurt no deja de repetir el nombre del joven frente a él, mientras este lo arrastra por la casa de Rachel, sin estar del todo seguro a dónde demonios se dirigen. Como si se tratara de una necesidad tan primaria como respirar, Blaine siente el desesperado impulso de poner en palabras lo que pasa por su cabeza, de hacerle entender a aquel delicado pero decidido joven junto a él que todo es… _complicado_. El moreno siente que nada, en el último tiempo, ha salido como esperaba.

Una habitación los recibe a los dos y, a juzgar por la decoración, _tiene _que ser de Rachel. Incluso aunque en la casa vivieran veinte personas más, la excentricidad que destila aquel ambiente sería demasiado para cualquier otra persona. Blaine tira de Kurt para obligarlo a entrar al lugar, reacio a soltar su mano. Entonces, cuando siente que sus propias emociones lo sobrepasan, sólo puede seguir asiendo a su compañero de la muñeca y empujarlo contra su cuerpo, para envolverlo en un abrazo. Blaine no se encuentra en condiciones de tomar decisiones cruciales ni de decir todo lo que siente por esa persona, que se ha quedado inmóvil entre sus brazos, por lo que decide disfrutar del silencio un poco más.

—¿Blaine? —el susurro contra su oído es suave, deliciosamente cálido.

El joven se hace hacia atrás y toma el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos, sosteniendo sus mejillas con seguridad, como si quisiera mantenerlo allí, atrapado para siempre. Esa necesidad de tenerlo cautivo con pobres excusas, de alejarlo de todo el mundo… Blaine lo entiende. Sabe que el sentimiento de amistad ha comenzado a difuminarse, hasta mezclarse con abrumadoras sensaciones que no quiere admitir. Lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo.

—No sé qué será de nosotros ahora, Kurt —asegura, más cerca de él de lo que posiblemente jamás ha estado—. Sólo sé que, tarde o temprano, tú y yo terminaremos juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tú, Kurt —musita, con una sonrisa extasiada, esa sonrisa de niño que siempre sale a flote cuando el contratenor se encuentra cerca—. Tú eres el único. Nadie más.

Y su promesa es sellada cuando, en puntas de pie, alcanza la frente del joven pálido y deja un tierno beso sobre ella. Porque Blaine lo sabe. O, por lo menos, su subconsciente lo sabe; pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Esas cosas llevan tiempo —para algunos más que para otros, claro.


	23. Sweet

**Título:** Sweet.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguno. Para _Stalker!Mel_ :)  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _I'm Yours by The Script_.

_«And It may not seem like very much, but I'm yours»._

Hay dulzura cada vez que se miran, esa sensación que hace a los demás debatirse entre apartar la mirada, avergonzados, o quedarse observándolos con suspiros soñadores. Lejos del prejuicio, lucen exactamente como una pareja adolescente enamorada, que no puede quitar los ojos del otro —y, ocasionalmente, tampoco las manos—. Se sonrojan, se sonríen, se tocan por sospechosos accidentes y se besan a escondidas, no porque deban, sino porque quieren. Son felices, una felicidad que resulta casi contagiosa.

Y Blaine es totalmente consciente de ello, porque no recuerda haberse sentido tan bien jamás. De alguna forma, se siente capaz de correr ida y vuelta hasta la luna, incluso aunque nimiedades como la gravedad o la presión atmosférica intenten detenerlo. Tiene a Kurt, y eso es suficiente.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta el joven de ojos claros, detrás de su café.

Blaine observa el rostro de su novio, sonríe y se inclina un poco hacia él, sin poder evitar que una risita quede atrapada entre sus dientes. Kurt alza una ceja, aunque no deja de mirarlo con una expresión cariñosa.

—¿Qué?

El joven Anderson se acerca un poco más, casi tanto que siente deseos de besarlo, sin importar que estén en un lugar público o que Kurt pueda matarlo luego de eso. Sin embargo se contiene, especialmente preocupado por esto último, estirando su mano. Uno de sus dedos pasea perezosamente por la comisura de los labios de su novio, quitándole los vestigios de crema que han decidido reposar allí con descaro, tentándolo con malicia.

—Tenías crema —explica, blandiendo el dedo suavemente y llevándoselo a sus propios labios.

Kurt se sonroja furiosamente ante la acción, mientras Blaine piensa exactamente lo que sienten sus labios. _Dulce_. No hay otra definición para ese joven, que incluso enojado es capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa o un suspiro. Blaine lo quiere más que a nadie y sabe que no es mucho, pero parece suficiente, porque jamás se ha sentido así.

Y eso tiene que ser algo, ¿cierto?


	24. Savage

**Título:** Savage.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Pseudospoilers del 2x20, «Prom Queen». Exceso de cursilería. To my dear fangirl, Mel. Happy b-day :)  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Teach Me Tonight by Amy Winehouse. _

_«_Graduation's almost here, my love, teach me tonight_»._

Hay una expresión nerviosa en el rostro de ambos, algo en sus ojos que confunde las emociones y, al mirarse, no saben si lo hacen con ansiedad, deseo o terror. Es complicado saber cómo se siente el otro cuando ni siquiera pueden escuchar sus propios pensamientos en el silencio de la habitación. Para Kurt, todo se limita a la respiración errática de Blaine, que parece igualmente concentrado en las nerviosas exhalaciones de su novio. Las manos pálidas se aferran al saco del moreno, mientras este tiene sujeto a Kurt por la cintura, sin demostrar signos de querer dejarlo ir. Hay una sutil chispa salvaje en la mirada de ambos, que detona esa bomba que ha estado alterando a todo el mundo con su incesante tic-tac por _demasiado _tiempo.

Sus labios colisionan una, dos, infinidades de veces, hasta que sienten que duelen. Eso no les impide, sin embargo, volver a repetir la acción, mientras las manos luchan con esa ropa que estorba, pero que no es lo suficientemente relevante como para mantener sonrojos furiosos y formalidades.

Todos en la casa duermen y ellos se deslizan con movimientos silenciosos hasta la cama, que hace un crujido extraño cuando recibe los cuerpos de ambos. Blaine aprisiona a Kurt contra el cobertor, que parece cien veces más suave de lo común. Todo parece amplificado, absurdamente irreal. El joven Anderson lo besa con ansiedad en el cuello y Kurt tiene que esconder el rostro en su hombro para no soltar un gemido, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la necesidad. Instantáneamente, un deseo irracional se apodera de su cuerpo; algo que jamás creyó que fuese posible sentir.

En un impulso, Kurt toma a su novio de los hombros y lo empuja, quedando él bajo su cuerpo. Lo besa con fuera, provocando en los labios de Blaine un suave grito de sorpresa, que no hace más que morir en la boca de su novio y volver a enviar descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. Es una sensación avasallante e irracional.

Mientras las manos temblorosas descansan en el pecho de Blaine, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Kurt siente como sus dedos son tomados y guiados hasta los botones de la camisa. El joven Anderson lo mira y sonríe, esa expresión tranquilizadora a la que Kurt se ha acostumbrado desde su primer encuentro. Entonces, se encuentra en condiciones de devolver el gesto, mientras sus dedos deshacen los botones de la prenda y acarician con timidez la cálida piel del pecho de su novio.

Vuelven a fundirse en otro beso torpe y necesitado, mientras Kurt comienza a sacudir ávidamente esas preocupaciones que su falta de experiencia le han provocado.

Estará bien y, a pesar de todo, será perfecto.

No puede ser de otra forma con Blaine.


	25. Erotic

**Título:** Erotic.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en algun punto entre «Sexy» y las Nacionales.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Electric Feel by MGMT._

_«_Turn me on with your electric feel_»._

—¿La entrenadora Sylvester vino a verte de nuevo? —pregunta Blaine, parpadeando rápidamente.

Kurt asiente, torciendo la boca.

—¿Dijo algo?

El joven de piel de porcelana chasquea la lengua, mientras ambos apuran el paso hacia la sala de los _Warblers._

—Sí —musita él—. Dijo algo como _«__no dejaré que tú y tu grupo de Village People uniformados arruinen mi única oportunidad para destrozar a Will Schuester», _me dio un disco y se marchó.

Blaine ya se encuentra bastante familiarizado con los personajes del McKinley, por lo que aquella pequeña amenaza sin sentido no le sorprende en absoluto. Le da una palmadita a Kurt en el hombro y pregunta, intrigado:

—¿Qué tiene el disco?

Kurt se encoge de hombros y revuelve el contenido de su bolso hasta sacar una caja trasparente. El disco que la misma contiene no posee ningún rótulo, cosa que Blaine hace notar en voz alta mientras lo da vueltas entre sus manos. Al tiempo en que ingresan a la sala del coro, Kurt rueda los ojos, aún con la suspicacia a flor de piel:

—Esa mujer _ama _crear expectativa.

El objeto pronto pasa por las manos de los _Warblers_ y consiguen un ordenador portátil para poder chequearlo. Hay un solo archivo dentro de él, sobre el que Wesley posiciona el cursor, mientras los miembros del coro intentan amontonarse alrededor de la pantalla. Es una gran sorpresa para todos cuando el reproductor se abre y la música de trombones y trompetas comienza a llenar la sala. Todos reconocen la melodía al instante, porque incluso un idiota podría saber que se trata de _4 Minutes _de _Madonna. _

Kurt suelta un grito ahogado cuando escucha su propia voz a través de los parlantes, aunque las miradas no se vuelven hacia él. Todos se encuentran demasiado concentrados en el espectáculo como para quitar los ojos de la pantalla. El joven Hummel desea simplemente que un gran hoyo aparezca de la nada en el salón y lo trague por completo, con ordenador incluido.

Las últimas tonadas de la canción resuenan en la sala y una ronda de aplausos hace que los colores en las mejillas de Kurt se vuelvan más intensos, si es eso humanamente posible.

—No sabía que fueses tan… erótico —comenta Nick, con una risilla.

En medio de las sonrisas y las miradas, aún incrédulas y divertidas, y un Kurt con las mejillas brillantes; Blaine se pone de pie toscamente y sale a grandes zancadas de la sala, sin decir una palabra y tropezando con algunos objetos inanimados como un bolso, una silla y, por poco, la puerta cerrada. Un silencio flota por la sala de los _Warblers_, mientras todos aún miran el punto por el que el solista principal ha desaparecido con tan extraña actitud.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —pregunta Thad.

—Creo que Blaine tiene problemas —interviene Jeff jocosamente—. Y eso funciona a muchos niveles.


	26. Mouth

**Título:** Mouth.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Situado en los capítulos en los que Kurt es aún alumno de Dalton.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Dragon Queen by Yeah Yeah Yeahs._

_«_My mouth, you're touching. Your mouth is running_»._

El rostro de Kurt no ha dado a Blaine un buen augurio, pero, de cualquier modo, se aventura a preguntar:

—¿Qué tal las clases?

_Catastrófico error. _Aquello sólo es el comienzo de la temible perorata que Blaine ha estado esperando.

—Realmente _no puedo creer_ que nos hayan enviado todo eso para hacer, ¡para el lunes! En serio, ¿qué se creen que somos?, ¿unas malditas máquinas come libros?, ¿que nos tragamos las páginas y absorbemos conocimientos? Además, ¿hay algo más aburrido que la historia Europea? Porque, déjame decirte, realmente no entiendo cuál es el punto en volver a repasar hechos que ya han quedado en el pasado. Quiero decir, si quisiese ver cosas que ya he visto millones de veces, alquilaría la primera temporada de _Friends_…

Blaine se muerde los labios para evitar que una sonrisa lo delate por completo. Desde que Kurt ha llegado a Dalton, se encuentra un poco… estresado. No es novedad que la diferencia en el temario de ambas escuelas sea significativo, pero aquel joven tiene una visión demasiado fatalista de lo que sucederá si reprueba, aunque sea sólo un trabajo o un examen. Blaine lo entiende, porque sabe que sus padres están haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pagar la colegiatura, pero también es consciente que su compañero debe relajarse. Si sigue así, acabará por colapsar en los corredores del instituto de un momento para el otro.

Sin una mejor idea, el joven Anderson apoya dos dedos sobre los labios de su compañero, que detiene su perorata al instante y abre los ojos ampliamente. Blaine se entretiene observando los diferentes matices de celeste y verde que rodean las pupilas, mientras sonríe compasivamente, disfrutando con extrañeza el delicado calor que emanan los labios del muchacho más alto.

—No te presiones tanto, Kurt —pide—. Simplemente tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?

Con las mejillas rojas, el joven Hummel asiente.

Mágicamente, no vuelve a abrir la boca durante todo el almuerzo.


	27. Dance

**Título:** Dance.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Basado en la promo del 3x04, _«Pot O' Gold»,_ que acabo de ver. I've no shame, yep. To my fancypants :)  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _I'm happy just to dance with you by The Beatles._

_«If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face»._

Kurt no está feliz. Puede sentir perfectamente el latido de su corazón en los oídos y los puños crispándose, mientras ese familiar cosquilleo sube por su estómago como un veneno de rápido efecto.

_Celos. _

Crudos, puros y descarados _celos. _

Porque no le gusta lo que ve, porque no le gusta como ese… ese… _idiota desconocido _no hace más que bailar alrededor de Blaine. _Su _Blaine. De pie en la puerta de la sala de los _Warblers_, no puede hacer más que mirar al muchacho, deseando que esa teoría de _«S__i las miradas mataran...» _pudiera volverse cierta. El coqueteo es tan descarado, que incluso siente ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, el castaño sólo se limita a escuchar la canción. Porque el tipo _realmente _sabe lo que hace. Y eso es lo peor. Kurt no tiene ni una maldita chance de reírse o pensar que es patético. El nuevo miembro de los _Warblers_ se mueve, canta y, sobre todo, tiene la sensualidad adecuada. Esa de la que él carece. Esa a la que Blaine ha tildado de _cólico. _

Gruñe.

Terminada la canción, Kurt suelta un aplauso desganado y lleno de cinismo, que resuena por la sala y va directo a los oídos de los miembros del coro. Como si fuera una aparición, todos los rostros parecen debatirse entre la impresión y la alegría. Kurt, sin embargo, sólo atina a acercarse al nuevo. Fríos ojos celestes chocan intensamente con aquellos que sólo visten curiosidad.

El joven Hummel ni siquiera se molesta en presentaciones. No gasta su tiempo en preguntarle al nuevo su nombre o qué hace coqueteando con su novio. Sus celos sólo le permiten soltar entre dientes, con la sonrisa más fría que posee:

—Él único que puede cantarle o bailarle —señala distraídamente a Blaine con el pulgar— soy _yo_, ¿vale?

Y no hace falta decir más para que la premisa sea respetada por el resto de los _Warblers._ No importa si parece un pingüino bebé o si luce como si estuviera mal del estómago cada vez que intenta ser sensual. Cualquier baile —o intento de ello— dedicado a Blaine, sólo provendrá de su parte.


	28. Excitement

**Título:** Excitement.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, creo yo.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Posiblemente un post 3x05, _«The First Time». _Para mi Blainey, por su b-day. Todos para ella. Ajá :)  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Let's Get Clinical by Maximo Park._

_«It's cynical when you whisper in my ear»._

—Esta es mi parte favorita.

Blaine susurra en su oído y Kurt se estremece, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies. Todo el mundo se encuentra lo suficientemente enfrascado en la película como para notar que el abrazo entre él y su novio se ha vuelto un poco más… íntimo. Como si el gesto cariñoso no fuese suficiente, la mano de Blaine sobre su muslo no facilita las cosas. Alguien debería recordarle mantener a su novio alejado del alcohol.

Kurt se remueve incómodo en el sofá de su casa, donde todo el club se ha reunido —o, por lo menos, gran parte de él—. Santana y Brittany en un sofá individual, Tina y Mike desaparecidos en dirección a la cocina. Rachel y Finn acurrucados en el suelo frente a la tevé… Todos parecen en su pequeño mundo, y ni siquiera parece importarles que la película sea un viejo clásico o que el momento del ansiado beso está por llegar. Kurt sólo puede sentir calor, y ese persistente susurro sobre su cuello que no hace más que seguir aumentando la temperatura. Está seguro que él y su compañero —y el alcohol que ha consumido— podrían incendiar la casa de un momento para el otro.

Blaine aprovecha pronto el pequeño momento de dispersión del joven castaño, tomando sus labios por sorpresa. Es un beso delicado, lento y profundo, que comienza a repercutir en cada célula del joven pálido. Kurt no pude evitar el suave gemido que escapa de sus labios cuando Blaine muerde su labio inferior y su mano se mueve un poco hacia arriba, hasta generar una descarada fricción con la tela del pantalón que cubre su ya evidente erección. El muchacho pálido no puede hacer más que hundir sus delicadas manos en el cabello del joven frente a él, buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Ugh, una habitación, tíos —se queja Finn, incómodo, haciendo que ambos se separen inmediatamente para mirarlo. Kurt, principalmente, ya que Blaine no parece muy cooperativo con la idea de cortar el rollo—. Ahora.

Kurt asiente torpemente, levantándose del sofá de inmediato, y desaparece de la sala, con las orejas tan rojas como su suéter y la manta por sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su cuerpo.

Posiblemente necesite una habitación, sí. Un baño, para ser preciso, y una ducha fría. Solo.

Mientras sube las escaleras, puede escuchar los pasos de Blaine detrás de los suyos, que se encuentra demasiado ebrio como para conseguir alcanzarlo rápidamente. Kurt sonríe con timidez, deteniéndose en la planta alta y dándole algo de tiempo a su novio para atraparlo.

Quizás ese _solo _puede ponerse en discusión. Una discusión sin palabras, por supuesto.


	29. Possessive

**Título:** Possessive.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Un future!drabble. Regionales de la tercera temporada, supongamos.  
><strong>Playlist:<strong> _Your Body is Wonderland by John Mayer._

_«I _know you're mine, all mine, but you look so good it hurts sometimes_»._

El ceño fruncido de Blaine jamás es una buena señal, porque… bueno, Blaine no frunce el ceño; no de esa forma. Sus cejas se encuentran tan curvadas que parecen a punto de juntarse, y su boca fruncida luce mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. Su respiración se encuentra ligeramente contenida mientras sus ojos avellanas están fijos con hostilidad en la pareja frente a él.

Para la pequeña parte del coro que se encuentra allí reunida es toda una novedad ver aquella expresión contrariada en el rostro de Blaine _todo-es-perfecto _Anderson. Aunque rebuscan en sus cabezas, e incluso con cuchicheos mutuos, les resulta imposible recordar un momento en el que Blaine no haya sido el ideal caballero, con el rostro sereno y una ocasional sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Por supuesto, nadie había considerado el ingrediente secreto. Porque, ciertamente, ninguno esperaba que Kurt chocara por accidente con un muchacho de otro coro, en la espera de los resultados de las Regionales. Nadie esperaba que ese muchacho comenzara a adular al joven Hummel y la increíble interpretación que había conseguido en la parte que le había correspondido durante el número grupal. Nadie había esperado que esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que Blaine conocía tan bien, acompañada de un sonrojo suave, estuviese destinada a las palabras de alguien más.

Y Blaine no es un tipo celoso, en absoluto. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Kurt es tan… _perfecto_ para su propio bien. ¿Cómo es que él ha sido tan afortunado de encontrarlo y descubrir su belleza primero que nadie? ¿Por qué Kurt parece no ser consciente de lo que puede causar en los demás?

Posesión. No es fácil manejar aquellos impulsos que siente cada vez que alguien se encuentra demasiado cerca del muchacho. No son celos, simples y naturales, sino aquella fiebre que trepa por su cuerpo al pensar que Kurt puede ser lastimado. Blaine conoce la fortaleza del muchacho, sabe que ha podido arreglárselas solo todo aquel tiempo; pero no puede evitar esos deseos de encerrarlo en un pequeño mundo de cristal y aislarlo de todo lo demás. A pesar de su intrepidez y esas miradas que pueden congelar el inferno, Kurt es una persona dulce y soñadora, que se merece el cielo, las estrellas y cualquier cosa que quisiera para que la felicidad fuese completa.

Y Blaine no puede evitar querer darle todo eso, y poder estar allí para compartirlo con él. Incluso si eso significa tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Sin el control de sus extremidades o su lengua, el joven Anderson se desliza por el tramo que lo separa de Kurt y el muchacho del coro rival. Poniéndose de pie a su lado y pasando un brazo recelosamente por la cintura del castaño, Blaine le da una sonrisa ligeramente fingida al desconocido, volviéndose luego hacia su compañero. La cercanía y la ternura en su voz hacen que su relación con el pálido joven sea totalmente evidente.

—Kurt, debemos regresar con el resto. Ya casi es hora.

La voz del moreno es suave; su templanza, la de siempre. Kurt no tiene por qué saber de aquel pequeño monstruito celoso, irracional y posesivo que ocasionalmente tiene la capacidad de rugir dentro de él. El resto de _New Directions_, sin embargo, se siente aliviado.

Incluso Blaine Anderson puede perder los estribos de tanto en tanto.


End file.
